Blackthorne Meets a Legacy and her Crew
by BookGuru101
Summary: (Adopted from serenitynguyen.) In this story, the roles are reversed. Intead, Gallagher goes to Blackthorne, both of Cammie's parents are alive, and the COC doesn't exist. Green-eyed smirker comes into play, making this a trip worth remembering. Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

CAMMIE POV

Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. My parents are Matthew and Rachel Morgan. Yes, the Matthew and Rachel Morgan. My dad is the headmaster of another spy school. My mother is the headmistress of my school. I'm a junior at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I go to a school for spies. I, ladies and gentleman, am a spy.

If you have got a level eight clearance or higher, then you should know all about us. Of course, to the people that don't go to our fine school, it looks like an all-girls boarding school for the stuck up, snotty, and rich heiresses, with nothing better to do. Here, we learn how to hack into secure networks, we speak fourteen different languages, learn how to take in our surroundings, follow people without getting noticed, how to completely change our appearances, change our personalities, we also learn the different cultures and countries of the world, and so much more. This all ties into how we can be great spies. There are a couple of rules on being a great spy, and we'll probably get through most of them by the end of this. I basically live by these rules; that's how I became the best spy-in-training al around the world. Now, if you were a spy, you would have realized that I haven't mentioned two very important details about myself. Then again, you aren't trained spies. Let me introduce myself again, but this time, how I would to another spy-in-training. Hello, my name is Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm on the Covert Operations (Cove. Ops.) track. Codename: Chameleon.

I also noticed that you have no idea what I look like. Well, I'm the average 17 year old girl, although, my friends always say that I'm beautiful. I have really dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, I'm fairly thin for a girl who eats a lot, and thank to our hard core work outs in P&E, I have a rock hard six-pack. I don't stick out in a crowd, you wouldn't think twice about what I might be hiding. I don't attract attention; in fact, you could say that I'm pretty much invisible; that's just hoe I like it. Where I come from, being practically invisible is like a super power. You see, I'm a pavement artist, so I don't like being seen. When I don't want to be seam, I'm not.

Another thing, we have a brother school, and my roommate and I are the only students here that know it exists. The Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men is just like Gallagher. Their cover is the same, their classes are almost the same, and we are both schools for spies-in-training. This is the school that my dad runs. The only difference is, is that Gallagher is also a school for assassins.

ZACH POV

Goode, Zachary Goode. Yeah, that's right; I just went all James Bond on you. I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men. To the outside world, we look like a bunch of stuck up rich boys. In reality, we are spies-in-training, but you must have level four clearance to know that. We learn how to tail someone without being caught, we learn how to compromise our tails, we learn how to hack the most secure websites, we learn to protect ourselves, in case we come in contact with the enemy, and we learn about all of the different poisons and antidotes. There isn't much more than that. You see, for all spies-in-training, you choose a track to go on. The Research and Development track is for all of the geniuses, the people who work best behind the scenes. The Covert Operations track is for all of the people who are the best fighters, the best at tailing people and loosing tails, becoming completely different people, and getting the job done. Also, every spy needs a codename. Your codename should reflect who you are and what you're best at. I'm on the Covert Operations track, and my codename is Cryptic.

PAGE BREAK, ZACH IS NOW IN COVE. OPS.

At exactly 8:15, you are to meet me on the roof. You are to wear normal clothes.

-Dr. Steve

That is why I am on the rooftop with two of my roommates. I have three, but Jonas Anderson is on the R&D track. My other two, Grant Newman and Ryan Cross, are on the Cove. Ops. track, with me.

Grant isn't the smartest one in the group, but he is a great fighter. I'm the only one that has ever been able to beat him in P&E. He is really fit and fairly thin for a guy who eats all the time. He has Blonde hair and blue eyes. His codename is Greek God. The only person that is better than both of us is Duchess; the best fighter in the world. I don't understand why he chose the codename Duchess, I mean, he could've chosen Dutch. He is 1/4th of the Chameleon's Crew. Jonas is the nerd of the group; His codename is Hacker. He is the second best hacker in the world. He can hack into almost everything on the planet. The best hacker in the world is some dude with the codename Bookworm; he's also part of the Chameleon's Crew. Next, we have Ryan. He's our girl/disguise expert. He can transform anyone to look like someone completely different. Codename: Mist.

Once everyone was in the helicopter, with blindfolds on, Dr. Steve came up and explained our mission.

"You will be going out in the field, and are going to be tailed by other operatives. You have three hours to lose your tails and meet me at your destination. These operatives are very skilled. Good luck gentlemen, you'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

You are to meet me outside by the vans at 8:15. Come dressed in normal clothes.

-Mr. S

Because of this note, I am being tortured by my roommate Macey. I have three roommates, Elizabeth Sutton (we call her Liz or Lizzie), Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxter (you will call her Bex if you want to live to see the light of the next day).

Liz is the brains of the group. She can hack into anything, anywhere, at any time. She is the one that designed the firewalls that protect all of the school's files. Nobody has ever been able to hack it. Even the C.I.A themselves have tried and failed, but they go to the eleventh firewall. She is on the R&D track. Her codename is Bookworm, and she is the best hacker in the world. Macey is the senator's daughter, the only reason she got accepted here was because she is a descendent of Gillian Gallagher, the founder of our school. She started one year behind the grade she was supposed to be in, but caught up over the summer. She is our boy/fashion expert. She is on the Coe. Ops. Track. Her codename is Peacock. Then there's Bex, she is one of our best fighters, the only one that stands a chance at beating her, is me. She is the best fighter in the world. She is also in the Cove. Ops track. Her codename is Duchess

As I was saying, I am currently being tortured by Macey. Not actual torture, but fashion torture. She is the one that gets us ready for our town days and missions. Lizzie is lucky. Because she's on the R&D track, she doesn't have to go through this every time we have a mission. When Macey was done, Bex was dressed in a black high-waist skirt, a black tank top, with a black cropped leather jacket, and silver 4-inch stiletto heels. Macey had on a pink mini skirt, white tank top with a pink knit sweater, and white 4-inch stiletto heels. I was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a plain tight black t-shirt, and black high top vans. The only make-up we had on was mascara, eye liner, and nude lip gloss. By the time we were done we had 2 minutes to be outside. We ran down the halls and got there with 45 seconds to spare. We all climbed into the van and, in my most innocent voice, asked,

"What are we doing today, Joey?" I am the only one that can call him Joey and get away with it. The only reason I can do that is because he I my God Father.

"Since you seem to already know, why don't you tell them, Cam?" he replied.

"Okay girls, today we are going to be tailing boys," I started. "If you look under your seats, you will find a file with your subject's information on it. You are you tail your subject to his meeting spot. You get extra credit if you make him late." I finished. The rest of the ride was silent while all of us studied the folders and making up our covers. Joe even brought Wigs and contacts. I can't wait to see the looks on the boys' faces when we beat them.

My Subject:

Name: Zachary Goode

Age: 17

Grade: 11th

Appearance: Dark Brown hair, green eyes, 6'1", very fit

Bex's Subject:

Name: Grant Newman

Age: 17

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, very fit, 6'2"

Macey's Subject:

Name: Ryan Cross

Age: 17

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, very fit, 6'0"

According to the files, Bex, Macey, and I have subjects that are roommates. I would say that they don't stand a chance, but the most important rule of being a spy is to never underestimate your opponent. When the van stopped, we all got out. We were at the Mall Of America. This is the biggest mal in the world. It has a mall, a movie theater, a museum, and many restaurants. We all separated. We had three hours to complete our mission. Macey, Bex, and I stuck together because we figured that our subjects would stay together. We were right. We followed them everywhere, pretending to window shop. Eventually, they split off, and so did we. I continued to follow Zach. He had 10 minutes to get to his destination. He was using every ingle counter-surveillance technique in the book, but he never noticed me. I was getting really bored.

"Joey, I'm getting really bored out here. Can I have some fun with him?" I asked.

"Sure, but only because I'm getting bored, too," he replied.

This is going to be fun.

ZACH POV

I have been walking around for two hours and 50 minutes. I have 10 minutes to meet Mr. Solomon. This mission was a piece of cake. I was on my way to the exhibit, when, all of a sudden, someone walked right into me. I looked down, and was met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep sapphire blue; it was like I was in some sort of trance. That trance was broken when she spoke.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she had the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you okay?" I asked. Man, it stinks that she's a civilian.

"Actually, I think I sprained my ankle. I'm supposed to meet my sister at the museum, the movie exhibit." She replied.

"Oh, I can take you there if you want," I offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm on my way over there anyway. I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit anyway." I know I should've made up somewhere else, but come on, she was harmless.

"Thank you…"

"Zach," I said. I picked her up bridal style, and we were on our way. Finally, we were there. I had 10 seconds to get to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit.

"Thanks again, Zach! See you around!" she called after me.

I fast walked to the exhibit.

"Mr. Goode, you're 24 seconds late," Mr. Solomon said.

"But I'm alone," I said very cocky, and then flashed him the Goode smirk. I wonder what he's doing here. Last year he left us to go work somewhere else.

"Are you?" he questioned. "Good job, Cammie. You can come out now!" He shouted. Once he said that, the girl that I ran into came out from behind him.

"No need to shout Joey. I'm right behind you," she stated.

Oh. My. God. She just called him joey. She was going to die. Then net thing shocked me, she hugged him. The next thing shocked me even more, he hugged back! When they let go of each other, I let out a breath; I hadn't even realized that I was holding it. She then turned to face me.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy," she said. How does she know about Blackthorne?

"Cammie, how do you know about Blackthorne?" Mr. S asked. It was like he just read my mind.

"Oh, come on. Since when have I not known about something?" she answered sweetly.

"What are we gonna do with you, Cammie? Go back to the van." He retorted.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy," with that, she was gone. It's was like she disappeared into thin air.

CAMMIE POV

The look on their faces was priceless. When I got back to the van, all of my sisters congratulated me. All of them had made it there without being seen, except Tina. Figures. She isn't the best spy; she's the gossip of the school. Blackthorne is in for a treat later on tonight.

**A/N (BookGuru101 speaking) I'll take a guest (BlondwBlueEyes)'s advice, so I'll post all the chapters written by Serenity at once, then I'll continue from there. **


	3. Chapter 3

CAMMIE POV

"Okay, ladies. When we get back, go change and finish up the rest of your classes. During lunch, the headmistress has a very special announcement," Joe said. The ride home was really quiet, almost too quite. Usually after a mission, Tina would be talking like her life depended on it, but not this ride. I wonder what's going on, I thought. When we got back, Macey, Liz, Bex, and I went down to the Grand Hall for lunch. I was talking to Bex about the mission earlier, when Tina and her big mouth came over.

"So, Cammie, do you know what the big surprise is?" she asked. Of course I knew, but I couldn't let Tina know that, the whole school would know in 5 seconds flat. My roommates already know because they would kill me if I knew and didn't tell them.

"No, Tina. Just because my mom is the headmistress, doesn't mean I know everything," I answered. She was just about to speak when Bex said,

"Tina, she said that she doesn't know anything, so back off before I put you in the infirmary again." With that, Tina walked away. She knew better than to cross Bex, in fact, everyone did. If Bex puts you in the infirmary, nobody knows when you'll get out. I thanked Bex and went back to my food.

"How you manage to eat so much, but stay so thin; remains a mystery to me," said Macey.

I just kept eating. Soon, my mom and Joe came up onto the stage.

"Ladies, I have a special announcement," my mom began, "Mr. Solomon and I have put a list of students together to go on very special mission. The following students will join Mr. Solomon on an exchange with the Blackthorne Institute for Excellent Young Men. The students going on the exchange are Eva Alvarez, Hannah Austin, Courtney Bauer, Rebecca Baxter, Lauren Click, Anna Fetterman, Ainsley Flores, Kim Lee, Macey McHenry, Mick Morrison, Hayley Reynolds, Emily Sampson, Elizabeth Sutton, Tina Walters, and Cameron Morgan. After lunch, you are o go to your rooms and pack for the rest of the year. You are excused from the rest of your classes to pack. You will leave tonight and arrive there during dinner. Cammie, you will plan a big, unforgettable entrance they will never forget, show them what Gallagher Girls are made of!"

This is going to be one interesting year.

We went up to our dorm, and Macey insisted on packing all of our suitcases. I tried putting in my dad's hoodies in there, but Macey said that if I tried, I would regret it. The rest of the time we just listened to music and planned our big entrance. After two hours of packing, Macey was finally done. While she was in the bathroom, I snuck my dad's hoodies into my suitcase. After we had planned the entrance, we called all of the girls that were going on the exchange, into the room. We were all dressed in black skinny jeans; we each had on a different colored tank top, a black leather jacket, and four-inch black stiletto heeled ankle boots. Lizzie was the lucky one; she got to wear black high tops. We all had on a smoky eye with eye shadow that matched our tank top, eye liner with a flick, mascara, and blood red lipstick. Three words. We. Looked. Hot. Once we were finished, we all made our way to the roof. On the jet ride there, perks of going to school with the senator's daughter, I filled all of them in on the plan. Blackthorne won't know what hit them.

ZACH POV

When we got back to school, Dr. Steve said that Headmaster Morgan had a big surprise for us. I wonder what that surprise is. The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally it was dinner time. I loved the food here, and so did everyone else. I piled my plate up to the rim; and went to go sit down with my roommates.

"So," I started, "what do you thin-" I was cut off by Headmaster Morgan clearing his throat. "Good evening, boys," he said.

"Good evening, Headmaster Morgan," we replied in unison.

"Many of you have heard that I have a very special surprise for you," he began, "Now, not many of you are aware of our sister school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Their school is much like ours. It, too, is a school for spies. Now, please welcome the girls form Gallagher Academy." We all turned to face the doors, but no one came. Suddenly, it started raining girls. They did a couple of back tucks, and then landed in the splits, one on each table. We all stood up, but when I was about to punch the figure in front of me, that I noticed was 'Cammie', Headmaster Morgan said, "At ease, boys. Fighting is not the way to welcome our guests."

CAMMIE POV

When we got out of the helicopter, we got set; everyone above a different table. When the signal came, we jumped. We did a couple of back tucks, and then landed in the splits. All of the boys and girls stood up, the boys in fighting stances. Just as a boy, that I noticed was Zach, was about to punch me, my dad said, "At ease, boys. Fighting is not the way to welcome our guests." I smirked at Zach. My sisters and I jumped down from our tables gracefully and went to stand up on the stage. When I got up onto the stage, I hugged Joey. When I did this, I heard all of the boys in the room gasp, except for Grant. "Hey, Joey!" I exclaimed. He gave me a smile, I KNOW! ACTUAL SMILING! I returned the smile and went to sand at the end of the line with my friends. I tuned out until my friends walked onto the stage.

ZACH POV

Cammie strutted onto the stage and hugged Mr. Solomon, AGAIN! Everyone in the Grand Hall gasped, except for Grant. She said hello, then went to the end of the line. Headmaster Morgan said that they were going to introduce themselves. The first girl came up to the podium. Her name was Tine, and she seemed to be staring at me the whole time.

I zoned out until the 12th girl came up onto the stage. She has blonde hair that's cut into a longish bob, blue eyes, and is seriously skinny. She looks less than 100 pounds.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz or Lizzie. I am on the R&D track, and my codename is bookworm," she said with a soft southern voice. Wait! Did she just say Bookworm?! Oh. My. God. We know 1/4th of the Chameleon's Crew. She got read in the cheeks and went back to her place in line. The next one up has really dark hair, cappuccino skin, and caramel-colored eyes, and you can tell that she works out.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Baxter, but you'll call me Bex, unless you want to wake up very confused, near Cuba, and missing various limbs. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track, and my codename's Duchess," she said all of this with a very heavy British accent. We now know half of the Chameleon's Crew. The second-to-last girl came up. She has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My name's Macey McHenry, and yes, I'm he senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove. Ops. Track and my codename's Peacock," she said in a bored tone. We only need to know who the Chameleon is, and we know all of the members of the Chameleon's Crew. The last person was Cammie. When she walked up t the podium, all of the boys were literally drooling.

CAMMIE POV

After everyone went, it was my turn. As I walked up to the podium, I noticed that all of the boys in the room were staring at me and drooling. My dad and Joe noticed it, too. It was really uncomfortibe.

"Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you'll call me Cammie if you know what's best for you. My mother, his wife," I said and pointed at my dad "is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy, and my father is your headmaster. I'm on the cove. Ops. Track and I've been told not to give out for classified reasons. I am going to tell you once, and only once, so listen, and listen good. The girls that are lined up behind me are like my sisters. If so much of a single tear falls from her eye, you will have 14 very angry Gallagher Girls plotting revenge." After finishing my speech, hugged my dad and said, "Hi, Daddy." he responded so quietly, that not even a highly trained spy could hear, "Hey, Cammie-bear." No one, but my family calls me Cammie-bear. I then jumped off of the stage and walked over to Grant.

"Grant," I said in a cold voice, the crossed my arms.

"Cameron," he replied in the same cold tone.

(Cammie, Grant, both)

On the count of three, we hug each other.

One

Two…

Three! We then jumped into each other's arms. Grant picked me up and spun me around. After he set me down, he said,

"I've missed you sis!"

"I've missed you, too!" I replied


	4. Chapter 4

CAMMIE POV

Grant and I had been hugging for about a minute, when someone cleared their throat. That someone was Zach.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boy," I said, like it was an everyday thing. Just then my roommates came up, looking very angry.

"Hello, Cameron," he replied. "So, Grant, how come you never told us that you had a twin sister?" he questioned. My friends were looking at me as if to say that they wanted to hear it from me.

"Well, it was classified 'til about 2 minutes ago," I started. I looked directly at my roommates, "I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to. I understand if you're upset with me, but it wasn't my idea in the first place. At least I told you about the exchange. I hope that you can forgive me for not telling you guys sooner," I finished.

Bex was the first on to speak, "It's okay, Cammie. It was classified, so we understand that you wanted to tell us, but you couldn't." They all nodded in agreement, and then they all hugged me. I have the best roommates in the world. After that, the girls and I went to go get our food. We sat down, and I swear, all of the guys were looking at us. I didn't like it at all. One of the boys that was sitting across from me asked,

"So, why couldn't you tell us your codename?"

"It's classified for the time being," I said smoothly.

"What makes you so special?" another boy sneered.

"In this business, there are some things that are best left unsaid until the future," man, I've only been here for like 5 minute and thee boys are already getting on my nerves.

"Well, that was very moving, but seriously, why?" asked the same kid from before.

"Can you tell me what your name is first?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "Gordon, Max Gordon."

I rolled my eyes and said, "In time, your question will be answered. If you don't want to end up in the infirmary, I suggest that you let it go."

"You should listen to her, man," Grant started, "If she puts you in the infirmary, no one knows when you'll get out. She started training when she learned how to walk. Trust me; you don't want to pick a fight with her. I should know. I've picked more than I can count, and every time I ended up in the infirmary."

"Like she could take me down," he said very cockily. That does it! I am about to rip this kid apart!

I stood up and said, "Then, right here, right now. If you think you can handle it, then stand up and fight me." He then stood up and tried to punch me. Noticed I said tried. I blocked the punch, and then roundhouse kicked him in the head. He fell onto the floor, unconscious. When I looked up, I saw every boy in the room stare at me with disbelief. My dad and Joe walked over.

"Cam, what did you do?!" Joe yelled.

"Well, it's simple. I roundhouse kicked him to the head," I replied calmly.

"Why?" my dad chimed in.

"He underestimated me, something you should never do. He kept on asking why I was so special, that I didn't have to tell them my codename. I warned him to stop, o did Grant. When Grant told him that I could put him in the infirmary, he said that I couldn't. I am so tired of everyone underestimating me just because I'm a girl. I told him to stand up and fight me, and he did. He threw the first punch, which I blocked easily. I them roundhouse kicked him in the head, and he fell to the ground. Don't worry, he should wake up in an hour, I didn't kick with much force," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I then turned to everyone and said, "I am going to warn you. Next time someone underestimates me, or my sisters, I will not hesitate to use so much force, that you'll wake up in a week, and won't remember your own name," I turned back to Joe and my dad, "You know what I'm capable of, so you should let them know that what I said is true." After that, I turned to leave, but stopped right next to Grant and said, "When he wakes up, let him know that next time, he won't be so lucky." With that, I strutted out of the Grand Hall. On my way to my room, I found a slightly discoloured brick; I pressed it. The wall moved to revel a secret passage way. I decided to kill some time by exploring the school.

ZACH POV

Dang, Cammie just knocked one of our best fighters out in five seconds flat. After she left the hall, Headmaster Morgan went up onto the stage and spoke,

"You heard what she said. Don't underestimate her, boys. All of the girls in this room can clarify that. Now, if that is all of the announcements, you may finish eating and go back to your dorms. Gentleman, the ladies will need your help finding their dorms, so I assigned pairs. When you hear your name, boys, you are to come up and lead your partner to your table. When you are finished with your meals, you are to take her to her dorm. Tomorrow, she will have the same schedule as you, and you are to lead her to all of your classes. Now, all of the girls please come up onto the stage, please." All of the girls did as they were told. He started to call off the pairs; thank god I didn't get Tina. She was staring flirtatiously at me all night. "Zachary Goode, Cameron Morgan. She probably already found her dorm. Grant Newman, Rebecca Baxter. Ryan Ross, Macey McHenry," he finished.

We finished eating our food, and when we were done, I went with the guys to the girls' dorm. Apparently, Liz, Bex, and Macey are roommates. When we arrived at the door, just as Macey was about to unlock the door, it unlocked and opened. There in the doorway, stood Cammie.

"What are you doing in their dorm?" asked Grant as he walked in behind Bex.

"It's my dorm, too. We have to room with the same people that we roomed with at Gallagher," she replied as if it was obvious. She walked over to the bed right by the window; I'm assuming it was hers. I closed the door behind me, since I was the last person to walk in. Their room was so much better than ours. There were four king sized beds, one in each corner of the room, two mater bathrooms, four walk in closets, a 60 inch plasma screen TV, a couch that could seat four, and four bean bag chairs. Each girl at on their bed, Ryan, Jonas, and me sat on the bean bag chairs, and Grant sat next to Cammie on her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and he leaned into him. I wish that I was in Grant's place right now. Wait, did I, Zachary Goode, just say that? It's not possible. Usually girls are the ones that chase after me, not the other way around. Plus, this was Grant's sister. We sat there for about half an hour, just talking.

"So, Cammie, how do you like Blackthorne so far?" Grant questioned.

"I'm not a big fan. I bet most of the guys here are sexist pigs. The food's not as good as Gallagher's, but not bad. There aren't as many passage ways. I wish that I could go back. Although, I do get to see you every day, it' been like five years," she said. "Maybe it'll get better." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should probably get going. It's getting late, and we have to show you guys around school tomorrow," Grant said after a very long pause. We all got up to leave. Grant kissed Cammie's forehead before he got up. When we got to our dorm, we changed and went to sleep.


End file.
